


It's No Magic Cure (But You Can Call Me Anytime Remix)

by a_q



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Relationship(s), Remix, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper will save Tony's skin thousand times without asking anything in return, but sometimes Tony knows exactly how to say 'thank you'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's No Magic Cure (But You Can Call Me Anytime Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reason #384 Why Tony Hates Magic (and Steve Learns to Dislike It as Well)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/817865) by [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir). 



The plane landed with a smooth thud, rolling to a stop near the hangar at the private airfield. Pepper snapped the seat belt open, and leaned to gather the paperwork back to her briefcase. Her team did the same, glancing at her expectantly.

“I think we have done enough for the time being,” she said, smiling at them. “Thank you everyone for this past week, and good work in Hong Kong. Now I want you all to take a long weekend, go have some fun, and don't even try to get back to the office until Monday, clear?”

“Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am,” came from the group, everyone shuffling to gather their things. Pepper knew her team, and that didn't sound very convincing.

“This is an executive order, so you better do as I say. I'll know if you don't,” she added, and there was a round of laughter, the group starting to file out of the plane.

Pepper took her purse, her assistant holding out her coat for her. “Will you take your own advice?” he asked.

“I'm saving the day-off until I get to New York next week,” Pepper said. “Don't worry, you can keep your plans too, I'll manage on my own for few days. See you on Monday.”

“If you are sure? Thank you! Have a good weekend ma'am!”

He was out in a flash, and Pepper smiled at his eagerness. It must've been nice to have someone to go home to. She checked her phone before slipping it in her coat pocket and stepping into the warm night. The driver stood next to the car, holding the door open for her. Pepper nodded in greeting and slid to the soft leather seat. It had been a long week, and the phone call from Bruce hadn't made it any easier. Rhodey had called to give her an update on what had happened, as had Phil, but she hadn't heard from Tony. It wasn't unusual, but she had expected him to at least send her a quick hello.

The drive to the hotel took time and she almost dozed off before they pulled to the front entrance. The concierge opened the car door for her, and she went to sign in and to get her key. 

Her phone rang when the porter opened the suite door for her. She had gotten one of her favorite rooms, the one with the lovely view. She pulled the phone from her coat pocket, stepping in to the living room. Tony's name flashed on the screen and she pressed the button.

” _Pep! Where are you?”_

“Hi to you too,” Pepper said, dropping her purse on the side table. “I'm in L.A.”

“ _What? Jarvis said Malibu house is still closed.”_

”I have to fly to Washington on Monday, I didn't bother opening the house for two days. I booked a suite at the Marmont. Why, something wrong?”

The porter left her luggage in the bedroom and came back, looking at her attentively if she wanted anything else. Pepper smiled and mouthed 'thank you', handing him a generous tip. He nodded and closed the door behind him.

_”No, I'm fine. Are you alone?”_

”Of course I'm alone, Phil is in New York. He said he has to write another report about the magic spill.”

 _”It was more like a spray, actually,”_ Tony said. There was a crackle, like he ate something while talking.

Blueberries again, Pepper thought. He had been into antioxidants lately. She sat on the armchair, and kicked her shoes off under the coffee table. “How are you? When Bruce called, I got the sense you were on a rough trip.”

_“Nah, the guys got nervous over nothing. You know how they are, fragile and emotional all the time. I sorted it out in the end, don't worry.”_

“Don't you mean Rhodey sorted it out?”

_“Yeah, alright, he helped. It was mostly me though. Ask your boyfriend, he'll tell you.”_

“I intend to, when I see him,” Pepper said.  
  
 _“Speaking of Coulson, I know it's all shiny and new between you two, but he treats you well, right? You' would let me know if he didn't? Because you know I can make...”_

”Tony, no. One, I'll handle my relationship myself, thank you, and two, Phil has figured out how you bluff. Don't bother trying having this conversation with him either.”

_”What? I'm not bluffing, I could take him! Or at least knock his tie crooked, same difference.”_

”Except he doesn't wear a tie when we are together,” Pepper said, smirking. “So there goes your plan.”

_”Whoa, stop right there! I don't want to hear what kind of kinky sex you two have. Though, one question, does he ask you to recite some sort of conduct manual as foreplay? I may or may not have ten grand riding on the answer.”_

”When you make jokes, please keep in mind I have the power to ruin you,” Pepper said brightly. She used her best assistant voice that she had used back in the day to wrangle Tony to do something he didn't like to do.

 _”You wouldn't use your powers for evil,”_ Tony said. Something bleeped over his voice, and Pepper heard Bruce say something in the background. She didn't catch what it was.

”Are you still working on something?” She got up and balanced the phone against her ear while pulling off her jacket and folding it over the chair. “I thought Steve ordered you in bed rest after that three-day spree you just pulled.”

_”What? I'm in bed, it's very restful, nothing happening here...No, turn it the other way! Leave it, it's broken. You need a flat-head screwdriver, there's a toolbox in the broom closet.”_

“Do I want to know?” Pepper asked, walking to the small bar and pouring herself a glass of soda water. She took a look of the room service menu. She didn't want to go sit alone in the restaurant, or call anyone to come for dinner company, but she was hungry. Jet lag made her crave steak and potatoes.

 _“Banner just thinks he's being funny, adjusting the tv screen by hand,”_ Tony said. _“Honestly he shouldn't try physical humor, doesn't suit him. I'm sorry, what were we talking about just now?”_

”You were giving me your unwanted opinion about my relationship,” Pepper said. She turned the page to see the desserts. “Which leads us to me giving you a piece of advice. Are you ready?”

_“Don't hold back now, if you haven't before this.”_

“After the latest emergency call, I did the math. You've been together with Bruce and Steve for six months now, and I think you should know that you're currently in a committed relationship.”

_“What?”_

“I'm sorry I had to break the news to you over the phone, but that's how it is. After all the calls from them, and the way they talk about you, here's the kicker: those two, Bruce and Steve, they love you.”

Pepper listened the silence. ”Tony? Are you alright?”

 _“I suspected that might be the case,”_ he said, sounding sullen. _“They were bouncing off the walls when the magic mishap happened and Rhodey showed up. Now what? I don't do relationships, or love. Especially not love.”_

“That's not true. You love me, don't you? And Happy, and Rhodey? That's three, right there. I know you can do it. Just... let them know you feel the same, and take it from there.”

_”That doesn't sound like a good plan.”_

“Oh come on, you've come this far, what's one more step? Say, 'Steve, I love you' and see what happens. Or Bruce. You could start from him if he's right there? Do it now. I'll back you up if you need it.”

_“He will run off, he doesn't do love related talks either. Then I would have to go look for him, and it would get all weird if he thought I was chasing after him... Yeah, that would be horribly awkward.”_

“Steve then.”

_“Ahh...I'll think about it. I promise.”_

“Tony...”

_“What time is it? Oh, right. Go open the door, Pep.”_

There was a knock on the door and Pepper looked up from the menu, frowning. “What did you do? That's not you, is it?”

 _“No, it's a gift for you,”_ Tony said, and Pepper could hear the smirk in his voice. _“Hurry!”_

“That better not be another Strip-O-Gram, or I swear I'll fly to New York tonight and kick your ass,” Pepper said. She went to the door and opened it cautiously, not knowing what to expect. First she noticed the flowers, then the bag full of groceries and finally the man holding them all. “Phil!”

“I thought I would make you dinner,” he said, like it was the most reasonable thing in the world to fly from New York to Los Angeles to make her dinner. “Stark borrowed the plane.”

 _“Flown in for your private pleasure,”_ Tony said in his best car salesman voice. _“Like it? Banner says go do something dirty.”_

 _“No, I said have a good evening!”_ came somewhere in the distance.

 _“Play safe kids, see you when you get to New York,”_ Tony said, laughing.

“Bye. And do as I told you!”

The line hummed and Pepper dropped the phone on the side table, reaching to pull Phil inside and kissing him.

“Nice surprise?” he muttered when she gave him a chance to breathe.

Pepper smirked. “The best.”


End file.
